The girl that no one knows
by Cursed music box
Summary: Hinata is a blood lust killer. She destroys most of the hidden leaf, and joins the akatsuki. She what's in store for our shy Hyuuga heiress.


I am not proud or disappointed of what I have done, yes I have killed 2 people but, I wouldn't go back and change it. I honestly don't know what I did wrong. In the ninja world killing is a natural thing. It happens everday.

I think I was the age of 6 when I started to become 'metaly unstable'. It began with small animals, such as rabbits, small foxes or squirrles. At first I would choke them until they would no longer move, but that got old really fast. After I got bored from watching them choke I would stab them, or crush them with a rock. I didn't do anything wrong. I was still a good little girl, I did all my chores and listen to my dad. I just liked to play my 'games' with animals. I love games. And nobody would ever play games with me... Except the animals of course.

I started moving on to people when I was 11. My first victum was Sakura Haruno. She always had something against me for some reason. Mabye it's because that Sasuke kid liked me ever since we were 5, and not her. He might of never said it to my face but I knew he did. She told me if I went by Sasuke again I would regret it! And you know what I did? I went by Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun? W-would you mind h-helping me t-t-train?" I asked politey before bowing in respect. I always played this game. The 'I'm just the shy, freaky, weak girl who just sits there and expects everyone to take pitty on her. Pathetic. I find it amazing that no one -even a Uchiha- can see through the lies.

"Hn? And why would I want to train with you?"he said in a sarcastic tone.

On the outside Hinata was embarrassed. But on the inside she was laughing hysterically at him.'well because I asked you, you stupid Uchiha!' she thought turning red from what looked like emabarrassment but really wasn't.

"O-oh well i-im sorry for b-bothering you... I should go." I turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist. "I never said I wasn't going to train with you stupid, I'll be by the training grounds at 7:30."

Satisfied with his awnser she said "Y-yes thank you" and they parted there seperate ways.

...But that was 4 years ago...

* * *

><p>Hinata opened her eyes to looke at the same thing she always sees when she opens her eyes. white. Yes, everything was white in this room. The walls, and the clothing. The only thing that they gave her that had any other color than white was the blind fold that was covering her eyes. It was black, not her favorite color but better that white. She never always wore this blind fold until she killed one on the guards that delivered her food.<p>

"Hinata?"

"Naruto" she hissed. She hated him ever since he tried to kill her -and failed- with that nine tailed mongrel of his. That disgusting thing would have almost killed her if it wasn't so clumsy, it was so eager to kill that it didn't even know what to hit or where to hit.

"Hinata, I know your mad about me almost killing you but that was 4 years ago, can't you just forget about it I just came here to talk to you."

She laughed at his remark "Oh, you want to talk now? Is that so? Well, what do you want to talk about, Naruto?"

"Hinata... Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" he said sorrow in his eyes

"tch. Why didn't you? I did it because none of you would! She would of died on a mission anyway, why not just kill her now!"

Naruto looked deep into her lilac eyes "This isn't like you Hinata, what happened to the sweet, kind, shy girl I knew?"

Hinata broke out into laughter. "That girl is dead!" she gave him a twisted grin, that would make anyone cower in fear. "She was never alive! She was a lie to fool all of you idiots!"

"I don't belive that Hinata! This is a lie!" His now once blue eyes turned a deep red and his whisker birthmarks were darkening.

"Get out Naruto."

"No Hinata! Tell me the real reason why you killed Sakura!"

"I said Get out!" I yelled the words bouncing off the walls and flowing back into my ears

He said nothing more, just stood up and left.

"Hinata... I hope you go back to your old self." and he shut the doorbehind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto.<strong>

**tell me... continue or delete? You pick **


End file.
